Easter Eggs
by Sora Moto
Summary: Jack discovers Easter and falls in love with painted eggs, though there may be something for the painter as well. Takes place before the movie. FemJack. Daddy's Little Girl Verse.
1. Jack's side

I'm kinda sad as I post this, first off I was hoping 'First Believer' would do better than it did, guess it was too out there for people. Second I had planned for this to have a third chapter, then thinking about it, I really didn't want to rewrite the movie to fit into this universe. The movie still happens, I just might not write it all out with the little things that change.  
Side note: If you get confused by the random 'Jackson', I recommend reading 'First Believer'. It explains everything.

* * *

Jack had never really known about Christian holidays. She had grown up in a decidedly pagan family, what with her mother being Mother Nature and her father a Norse god. So she first encountered the Christian holidays during her first winter after she had allowed to go out like her brothers, she still felt her father was maybe a little too overprotective of her and only let her out because she was sneaking out on her own anyway. It was still early winter, just a few days past the solstice, her own birthday, when she encountered the strange rituals that signified Christmas. Ribbons and evergreen were everywhere she looked. She had flitted about looking at everything and trying to get someone to answer her on what all of it was for. She hadn't been really expecting any answers, her mother and brothers had explained to her that she would be invisible to the humans, still she hoped. She had even tried to coax a few words from Jackson but he seemed to have forgotten the strange ritual, if he ever knew it. Eventually she was able to pick up on enough conversations to learn the origins of this strange festival.  
Personally she thought the idea of celebrating the birth of a boy so long in the past was a silly notion but regardless she flitted about and frosted the decorations, making them glitter in the candlelight. A dusting of snow made everything glow under a full moon and she smiled at her handiwork, happy to have made a contribution. Late into the night she heard sleigh bells and watched as a large man with dark hair clambered out of a large red sleigh with a sack. He went to each house, quietly slipping in and then leaving, his sack growing smaller after each house he visited. Curious Jack had followed him and seen that he was leaving toys, dolls and horses made of wood as well as tops and marbles. She wondered who the man was and had thought maybe to ask him, but he had left before she could.

She learned more about the man that had come in the night leaving gifts for the children the next morning when shouts rang out of how Sinter Klaus had come in the night and left them presents.

It was several months later when Jack heard about another holiday for 'Christ'. This holiday was called Easter and Jack wondered if Sinter Klaus would come again so she decided to stay out later, her mother had told her to return before April showed up bringing her showers and storms, but Jack wanted to see what Easter was like. When the morning of Easter came Jack was out at the earliest light looking around. She hadn't seen Sinter Klaus during the night, but maybe she had just missed him. That was when she noticed the eggs. Or she thought they were eggs. They were painted in bright spring colors, nestled amongst clumps of grass, against sheds and amongst piles of wood. Curious she went closer to them and reached out to grab one when someone behind her cleared his throat.

"I wouldn't touch that snowflake, those are for the little ankle-biters."

Jack turned and saw a very tall, rather handsome, rabbit standing behind her with his arms crossed. He seemed slightly upset by something and she shied away from the egg she had tried to take.

"You can see me?"

"Course I can. Though your a bit out of your season here mate. It's time for spring, not winter. So best you be running along then."

Jack tilts her head curiously then looks back at the egg she had reached for earlier. "Alright, I'll leave." She grins and quickly scoops up the egg before taking off with a laugh. "But I'm taking one of these."

The rabbit honked in surprise before giving chase to the wayward sprite. Jack laughed the whole time as he shrieked and hollered for her to put the egg back. Eventually she managed to get away and then decided to head home and show off her pretty egg.

Arriving back at the palace Mother Nature had built for herself and her family high in the Andes Mountains, Jack flew right in and found her father going through several old tomes.

"Daddy! Look what I found!" She held out the egg to him so he could inspect it. "Isn't it pretty?"

Loki looks up from his book and smiles at his daughter. "You're late, your mother has been worried. And it is a lovely egg. Where did you find it?"

"I wanted to see what this Easter holiday was about and this morning there was this giant rabbit hiding these he yelled at me for taking it but it was so much fun to be chased." Jack giggles as she turns the egg carefully in her hands. "It was fun!"

Loki chuckles at his daughter's obvious joy and pulls her into a comfortable hug. "It is a shame it will likely go bad or spoil before too long."

"No it won't I froze it. It will always stay as it is." Jack grins up at her father and then hops off his lap and runs out of the room towards her room. "I'm going to put it away so it won't break."

Eventually her brother's caught onto her fondness of the Easter rabbit and began to tease her about it, she would just prank them in retaliation. And the next year when it was time for winter to give way to spring Jack was out searching for the giant rabbit that hid the eggs so she could steal another one from him and instigate another chase, which really was the best part of the whole thing. She grinned and laughed when he found her sneaking another egg before giving chase. This cycle continued for years and years. Jack would steal an egg and the rabbit would chase her. When she got away she would freeze the egg and add it to her collection. She also did finally learn the rabbit's name was E. Aster Bunnymund, the spirit of Easter and Guardian of Hope. Jack also learned that she had more than just a fondness for him, especially as her brother's began to tease her more and more about her 'crush' on the Easter Bunny.

Then it all came crumbling down one Easter Sunday about 250 years into Jack's tradition. Apparently Bunny was not as amused by Jack's continued interference with his egg hunts and had plans to put an end to them once and for all. So it was that this year he waited for Jack to make her move and before she knew he was there he slung his boomerang, striking Jack's hand, causing her to drop the egg and letting it shatter on the ground. Bunny didn't care though, he had planned for a few eggs to get broken this year and just charged in. He never noticed how Jack seemed overly upset at the idea of the broken egg. The wind began to howl around Jack, throwing Bunny back several feet as a blizzard began to kick up in Jack's distress. All she heard was Bunny's harsh words as he told her she was nothing but a menace who needed to mind her own business and leave the holidays to their spirits. Jack had looked up and seen clearly the anger and hatred on Bunny's face and realized he hadn't been enjoying their traditional game of chase. The blizzard worsened around them and eventually Bunny left, fleeing the biting cold. Jack remained.

That was how Addam found her. Curled up in a ball over the remains of this year's egg, Addam had learned that Jack always spent a long time deciding which egg was the prettiest and taking that one as her prize each year. The snow around her was deep and he took note that Jackson was clearly upset as well in how the wind still howled, but he calmed when Addam approached to find his sister sniffling.

"Jack? What's wrong Snow Princess?"

"He wasn't having fun. He hates me Addam!" Jack throws herself at her brother and begins to cry into his shoulder. He just held her, bundling her up and asking his wind, a gift from mother so the brothers could keep up with Jack and Jackson, to take them home. When they arrived he took her straight to her room and tucked her into her bed, he glared at the stuffed rabbit he and Sam had gotten her years ago, its green glass eyes staring back at him emptily. The rabbit had been a joke the brothers had given Jack as a tease, it was patterned in the same markings as the Easter Bunny and had quickly become Jack's favorite toy. Now all Addam wanted to do was throw the thing away, but as soon as she was tucked in Jack had snatched the rabbit and begun to cuddle it as she fell asleep in her exhaustion.

Jack never went out to steal Easter eggs again after that fateful day. Instead she would just send out a light dusting of snow, claiming the eggs looked prettier and were easier to spot in the snow. She avoided the Easter Bunny, only spotting him occasionally, ducking out of sight before he could see her and yell at her for the snow. Jack wondered why her heart would always ache when she did this, she missed playing with the giant rabbit. She missed the thrill of being chased but more than anything it hurt to think that the one she loved would only ever hate her.

* * *

Aster you big jerk! look what you've done. Please leave a comment so Aster will apologize, eventually. Also I love Addam, he's such a great big brother, I want one!


	2. Bunny's side

Bunny is a jerk, and oblivious. The other Guardians catch on though.

* * *

It was at one of their bicentennial meetings that E. Aster Bunnymund was found ranting about the new winter sprite that had been going around. The other Guardians listened patiently until he wound down at which point North chuckled heartily.

"Is just playful sprite. I have seen her on many occassion. She is always curious about gifts I leave for children. Is still very much child herself as well."

"She messes with my egg hunts! Every year she steals one of the little googies, she's a menace!"

"Bunny, if she's that much of a problem why not talk to Seraphina. The spirits of the seasons are her responsibility. If Jack is truly acting up then she would be the one to go to."

Sandy nods in agreement with Tooth, making a silhouette of the woman in question.

Bunny pins his ears back and scowls at the thought. "You know me and that sheila don't get on well. She'd probably just encourage the little terror to continue her little tradition."

"Bunny, perhaps you are being too harsh on girl. She is just child, let her have an egg, is just one egg."

"Yeah, one egg now. What's to say she wouldn't take more if I left her alone. And she always seems to go after the prettiest ones. It's like she's trying to provoke me."

Sandy looks contemplative, as do North and Tooth, Bunny just looks disbelieving at their sudden silence.

"I think it would be best to leave this to Bunny. Is clearly not problem to involve all of us. Bunny can handle it on his own, agreed?"

The other two nod in agreement and the discussion is ended. Bunny is a little lost and confused as he is shuffled out of the workshop and down a tunnel to his Warren. Later he would be rather angry at his so called friends, especially when at the next Easter egg hunt Jack Frost showed up once again and taunted him before stealing yet another egg. One day this would have to end.

* * *

Please leave a review, they are much loved.


End file.
